All the Small Things
by OniZenmaru
Summary: When in a country on the brink of war, sometimes you have to go out of your way and say 'I love you'...Lavi x Allen


**A/N:** Hi! Another fic made by me! I'm trying to be a _little_ darker with this one so…enjoy

--

_**This place is boring…nothing out of the ordinary ever happens…**_

--

A brisk wind blew threw the small city, alerting its inhabitance of the oncoming winter. It picked up leaves that had already fallen pry to the changing seasons and the occasional stray plastic bag; tossing them to and fro like they were nothing but mere toys. The residents didn't have much to worry about though, in this small and quiet city the winters never got too harsh. Winter was a time for celebration, a time where they would commemorate the things taken and rejoice for the things they knew were to come. This year, however, would be different to some…People were greatly on edge, mostly those who could remember why they should be. The adults were the ones…the ones who would never forget what had happened in the past. The events that had taken place all those years ago where burned into their memories, like a hot brander to a bovine. They watch the carefree faces of the newest generation and wonder if they will be the last. Would things repeat? Was this the day everything would end in the blink of an eye? Only time would tell…and time was something they felt they didn't have.

As the wind started to pick up, it managed to get a hold of a scarf from a now very irritated young man. On this nippy morning that last thing he wanted was to lose the only thing keeping his face warm, but alas, it happened. To taunt him further it began to play with his silky snow white hair, which did not improve his mood. The lad couldn't very well walk home and get another one, oh no, it was far too late for that. His irritation did not let up upon seeing his destination; his friend's house. It was not the house that irritated him, but what wasn't standing outside. With his irritation growing, he kept forward know full well what he was going to expect. Shivering at the cold that nipped at his face, he cursed the damned wind for being so playful. He did however like the cold, more specifically snow, which he knew would come sometime in the approaching winter. That alone was enough to make some of the mornings irritations melt away, but it soon come back full force once he reached the front steps. Knowing full well that knocking was not an option, he pulled out a spare key and proceeded to try to unlock the front door. Upon twisting the key in various ways he came to one interesting conclusion.

"...that asshole changed the locks…" he mutters to himself. Being annoyed with not only the sole inhabitant of the house, but with the fact that he hadn't seen this situation coming. He moved on to the back of the house now wishing nothing more then to be inside away from the damn cold. Being that smart young man that he was, he knew that the backdoor's locks were not changed because his friend did not have the time nor money to do both doors. Hopping over the small fence he proceeded to the back door. He stuck the key in the proper hole and turned it until he heard the 'click' of the door. Shortly after flinging it open, he only got about a few centimeters before slipping on something. He quickly caught himself before he cracked his forehead against the ground. Upon inspection he found that the place needed a lot of cleaning up to do, and cursed his friend from not considering to at lest making the place look a little decent. He pushed himself up and walked to the stairs, picking up all the books and loose paper along the way.

"What am I? His maid…?" he muttered to himself once again. Having now accumulated quite a large and heavy pile of books and paper he couldn't help but wonder if this was planned; if his friends changing the locks and forcing him to coming in thru the back door was all just a ploy to get him to clean, or at lest part of, his house. He let out an aggravated sigh and proceeded to the room at the end of the hall. Luckily from him the door is always ajar so he easily used his foot and opened it wider. Once he had caught sight of the room he nearly dropped the pile he was holding. Books slung every which way, some opened and other not. His computer space was just was bad, empty cups of ramen littered the area around the monitor along with empty candy wrappers. The floor was piled up with clothing ranging from boxers to t-shirts; whether they were clean or not was something he did not wish to investigate. With a half-hearted sigh he placed his pile on top of another pile, since he knew there was no real point in looking for a place for them. He walked over to far side of the room, making sure he maneuvered correctly so that he did not slip on anything again. Once there he could only let out an aggravated sigh; he caught sight of a patch of red messy hair sticking out from underneath the blanket and damn near lost it. He really did have the right mind to pull the damned piece of cloth off of him and pour a bucket of ice cold water on him, but oh no he could never do that because he was a 'good' boy. Instead, he only pulled it back and pinched his nose closed. Hay, '_good_' boys can only be so '_good_' for so long. The body below him started to realize that it was not getting what it needed so it woke up quite violently. His eyes instantly shot open he began to struggle.

"Ow, ow! Let go!" he wailed. The other complied and let him loose. Rubbing his nose he gave his short crony a look of 'why are you here and why did you do that?' What he got back was a harsh glare that told him that he better keep his mouth shut and endure all the things that were about to be said.

"Why aren't you dressed?!"

"For-"

"For school! I waited 20 minutes for you to come! And what did I get?! Nothing!" He shouted, irritation growing

"Well, you didn't have-"

"Yes, yes I did! Remember?! I lent you my train pass!" He was cut off once again

"You could've-"

"I'm broke! I told you yesterday that I would lend it to you, but you had to come by the next day and pick me up!" He said while gritting his teeth. His irritation was now boiling over.

"Okay, okay, I'll get rea-"

"You better! Because I…I…I mean I…" His eyes began to water so he turned away, not wanting him to see. He had gotten himself worked up and knew full well what happens when he does.

'_Ah shit, now I've upset him…' _He thought as he viewed his little amigo currently in distress. Seeing that it was his fault it was only right for him to lighten the mood. Doing the first thing, and not always the best thing, that popped into his head he pulled him down into his lap and smiled.

"Aw, come on don't cry, Allen!" He said with a big grin.

"Lavi…"

--

"That was…totally uncalled for…" The young red head said as he rubbed his now sore cheek. After his had pulled Allen down into his lap, the only thing the shorter of the two could think of was how much he really wanted to get out of the situation. So his first, and sometimes the best, idea was to beat him with a pillow…which he did. He picked up the nearest pillow and began to hit the redhead, not too hard as to hurt him but hard and very playful enough, in the head. After about two minutes of the one-sided pillow fight, Lavi decided to give in and go along with whatever Allen asked. First order of business was a bath; since he had just woken up a few minutes ago it only seemed right. The redhead only sighed, left his room and attended to business. After what seemed like hours to Allen, Lavi finally came out but upon doing so received a speech from the shorter about 'how long it should really take you to bathe, and that he would rather have him smell funny then be even more tardy then they already where' and Lavi countered with 'if you didn't want to be _this_ tardy then you shouldn't have asked me to take a bath' in which Allen couldn't give a counter argument since he couldn't think of one.

Once fully dressed in his school uniform, a set of blue slacks and a blazer to match which bared the school's emblem, the two finally left for the train station. The walk wasn't all that bad, but for one without a scarf it could have been better. The two talked about trivial things but whenever the topic of school would come up Allen would always point out that they were late. Once the two had finally reached the train station the shorter one's irritability had almost faded away.

While waiting for the train, which had been delayed to Allen's horror, he decided to catch up on a little reading. So he reached into his bag and pulled out a somewhat small paper back book entitled _Yume no Tsudzuki e. _He didn't know why he liked reading the three-hundred plus page book, but he knew it had something to do with the theme. Finding ones self…Now he wasn't the type to buy into such thing…but this book…it just caught his attention. No sooner did he open it he caught someone looking over his shoulder. He quickly closed the book and decided against reading for someone's looming eyes were bound to catch what he was, and though it may not have been dirty it was still something he did not wish to share with anyone but himself. When the train FINALLY arrived after a painstakingly long 20 minutes, the two as well as the other waiting people began to board the train. However, while boarding Lavi managed to somehow anger an elderly woman causing her to slap him and say 'you should be in school you hoodlum!'

So there they stood, Lavi holding his sore cheek and Allen standing in front him holding onto the poll near the door. Since Allen was not all that tall, he had to resort to holding onto the bars opposed to the rings that hung from the ceiling. It would have been so easy for him to have a seat if they weren't all taken; one of the downsides to being late. The shorter of the two liked standing near a window so he could see the scenery whiz by, making it seem as though it was molded together. It was somewhat hypnotic and felt as though he would fall asleep right there, and the rocking motion of the train didn't help either. His hypnotic state, however, was broken when he felt the train jerk a little and Lavi brushed against him.

"L-Lavi…" he said with a certain unease in his voice.

"I'm sorry; it's um, kinda cramped in here if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed…" He says with a sigh. Knowing full well how Allen felt the redhead decided to exploit that for his own amusement, a way of 'getting back' for what happened earlier in the day. Yes…his friend had a crush on him but he'd never admit it. There was once a time when Allen wore his emotions on his sleeve, always expressing himself and never holding back…he had almost confessed his feelings to the redhead once. But then one day he changed; Lavi didn't know what had happened exactly, but he did know that it had something to do when the recent events that had been taking place. He wasn't sure as to why this would affect him so, but it had changed him to the point where he could barely recognize him. The redhead just wanted his friend back, and dammit if molesting him was the key then he'd do it. Slowly but surly he slid his fingers along his side causing the other to shiver. Sensitive was not the right word to describe Allen…it was more like…well 'aware' This made a playful smirk spread across his face and made him take it a step further. Taking the hand that was dancing along the Allen's side he slid it round his waist and pulled him close. Unfortunately for the poor boy, he could not block this out nor remove the now growing heat within his cheeks.

"That's not funny…" He said, trying his best not to lose his calm demeanor.

"Actually, it is…" The redhead said. Hands started to roam and pants could now be heard throughout the train. Why did it have to be the train? This was kinky…very kinky. _Maybe_ in a slightly more privet place like a room, maybe a bathroom, or a closet…but not a train…Tightening his grip on the poll he tried to control his breathing, but of course the taller of the two would not let something like that happen. Lavi thought he was a genius; he was getting a response out of Allen and it was actually amusing at the same time. Yes, this was the only thing his adolescent mind could think of in such a place, but hay, instant gratification for the two for them.

"S-stop…" Allen said, trying his best not to moan. Right now he wasn't worried about people looking at him with disgraceful eyes, right now he was worried about the feelings that were starting to surface. He wanted this, longed for it, but at the same time didn't. He was afraid…afraid of what was going to happen when he was truly happy. He knew it was odd but...he really couldn't put into words his reasoning...So he did the only thing he knew Lavi would react to…

He quickly turned around and slapped him…

The redhead was slightly stunned, but he did expect it at some point. The shorter of the two didn't say a word; he was pretty sure he got his point across and really didn't _need_ to say anything. Lavi rubbed his sore cheek, the same the little old lady had slapped, and let out a slight sigh; in the back of his mind he knew what he did was wrong, but his damn hormones _kinda_ got in the way.

"…Hay…I'm-"

"Save it…" He said without missing a beat. Allen didn't want to hear it...he'd heard it before and once was enough...Before anymore word could be spoken, a loud explosion was heard followed by the train screeching to a hold, sending its inhabitants to the ground and against the walls. This was it…Allen knew was going to die. He knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened...he tried to fool himself into believing that it wouldn't...but it seems it hadn't worked. Shutting his eyes tight he waited for the heat, the pain for the flames that would engulf the train, burning everyone alive. But it didn't come. Maybe death didn't feel painfull; maybe it was a quick sensation that one couldn't really describe. He slowly opened his eyes, half expecting to see the fiery pits of hell or something a long those lines, and saw that he had been thrown against one of the wall…but something had padded him. Looking up he saw that he was lying against the redhead, who was currently knocked out. Panicking, Allen started to shake him.

"L-Lavi…? Lavi?! Wake up!" He started to shout. Shaking him harder and harder, he still couldn't get a response out of him. No..no, no, no, no...this was not happening...this was not what he had woken up for...Was he dead? He really hoped that wasn't the case…he then noticed the cut on Lavi's forehead…

"L-Lavi…" Allen whimpered out.

"O-oi, oi, don't start crying over me yet…" The redhead said, slowly opening his eyes and groaning "So...do you think this is a good excuse for being late...?"

---

_**Nothing ever happens...**_

_---_

**A/N:** Hmmm...not really sure what to do next…but I'll think of something!


End file.
